Betrayal?
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Inuyasha has some flashbacks to when he was young, when Sesshomaru was there for him and made a promise to be his brother forever. What happens when Inuyasha confronts Sesshomaru about the broken promise? Stand alone.


**Authors Notes:** Hey! My cousin, Laura, and I wrote this! She cleaned it up from the role play story it was, and I TRIED to clean it up further to make it easier to follow from flash-back mode to present time. Laura played Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kagome. I was Sango and Inuyasha. Props to you, cuz!

**Version TWO!**: Hey, all my fans. (Hehe.) I wrote this as a role play with my cousin a few years ago. Back then, our grammar was not as good as it is today—well, mine. Her's is still pretty bad. Hehe. Well, anyway, I decided to come back and fix everything up. I hope it's to your satisfaction.

**Disclaimer:** I, nor my cousin, own Inuyasha or any of Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Viz corp. I feel special. -.-

Betrayal? (2.0)

"That was a fierce battle," said Kagome, "but at let we got another jewel shard out of it."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. One measly shard."

"Inuyasha! It's one more shard to completion!"

"Yes, as long as we get one more shard it is one more shard Naraku _doesn't_ have," said Miroku.

"Shut up you monk!" Inuyasha threw a rock in his general direction.

"Look!" said Kagome, pointing to two brothers playing with each other.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Sango cried out.

"Feh."

"Does it remind you of Kohaku?" Kagome asked Sango.

"A little..." In truth, Sango hadn't thought of it till Kagome brought it up.

"That is how all brothers should be," Miroku commented.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "No, it's not," he shot back.

"I said _should_, I didn't say they were," Miroku said simply. He notice Sango looked sad. He knew she was thinking of Kohaku, he put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't think of trying anything, _hentai_."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. So what if they "should".

"Sorry Sango; I was just trying to comfort you." He began to draw his hand away he figured if Sango wanted it there she wouldn't let him remove it completely.

Inuyasha looked from Sango and Miroku in their little comfy position, then to Kagome and sighed. "I wonder if Sesshomaru and I were close..." Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"I'm sure you were at one time, just like me and Souta," replied Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged. "If we were, I probably couldn't remember. Wouldn't want to remember being close to _that_ ass."

"All siblings have their fights, right Sango?" asked Kagome.

Sango nodded.

"Yeah." Inuyasha snorted. "Well, me and Sesshomaru are just one big fight."

Miroku sighed. "Sibling rivalry," he said simply; he still had his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Very **LARGE** sibling rivalry," Sango added. Inuyasha just turned away to look at the little boys.

As they began exiting the village they approached a hut in a clearing near the forest. "We should rest here," proclaimed Miroku.

Sango nodded and Inuyasha just plopped down. "What're we supposed to do? I'm not tired."

"You not human either!" said Kagome.

As Sango sat down Miroku put his arm around her waist.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'd carry you, ya know!"

Sango blushed but didn't push his arm away, just gave him a look that said 'Don't try anything more without my consent'.

He pulled her in a little closer. "Is it too hot out her Sango?" he asked, noticing her face turned pink.

"No, that's why I have my bicycle," said Kagome proudly.

"You get worn out on that, too!"

Sango blushed some more and nodded. "Y-yeah it must be the heat." She turned her face away so he wouldn't see her face red.

"How about I help you into the hut so you can lie down," Miroku said.

Sango blushed fiercely but gave a little nod. "Can I have some ramen, Kagome?"

"Oh all right, Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she went though her bag looking for some.

"Me too!" cried Shippo, yawning and jumping out of the bicycle basket--he slept thought the whole battle.

"You lazy runt!" Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail. "Don't you do anything _USEFUL_!"

"SIT!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha was brought down to the ground, squashing Shippo as he did so. "Heh heh," he muttered once he was able to get up.

"Shippo!" cried Kagome.

Shippo was all dizzy now after being squashed.

"Why are you always so mean to him?" demanded Kagome.

"'Cause he's almost as bad a Myoga! He does absolutely nothing!"

"Myoga has given us helpful advice in the past." said Miroku closing the door. "Sango is resting."

"I meant _in battle_. The flea always runs away and Shippo just stands behind Kagome! He needs to act like a REAL demon!"

"Fox fire!" cried Shippo and Inuyasha became all sooty, then he ran and hid behind Kagome.

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's stupid!" Inuyasha looked for Shippo. "SEE? Right to Kagome!"

"What? He just showed you he can do his own in battle," said Kagome. She then gave some ramen to Shippo.

"Yeah, in a battle against me when I wasn't expecting anything!" But Inuyasha dropped it, for now, to get his ramen... that Shippo was eating.

"Hand it over!"

"Hmm...I was sure I had more..." said Kagome as she was going through her bag.

"Please say you have more!"

"Hmm I don't see any..." said Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he held his hand out to Shippo. "Give it."

"Wait--oh!" Kagome laughed. "I was looking in the wrong part!"

Inuyasha spun around. "Well! Dig it out!"

"Here!" she said, giving it to him after preparing it.

Inuyasha smiled and sat back down, shoveling the ramen into his mouth.

---

Later that night, everyone went to sleep; except Inuyasha--he couldn't get to sleep at all.

"Damn it! Why can't I sleep?" he asked himself.

Ooo. Dream/memory sequence commencing.

"Inuyasha, do not cry," called Sesshomaru's voice from Inuyasha's memory.

Inuyasha couldn't help it, the tears just flowed. "What's gonna happen?"

"It will be all right, I am still here with you," said Sesshomaru.

"Are you always gonna be?" Big amber orbs scanned their older brother's face.

Sesshomaru smiled; it was a kind smile. "I promise I will _always_ be there to save you."

Inuyasha's tears stopped and he buried his face in Sesshomaru's chest. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha hair. "We are brothers--never forget that."

Inuyasha nodded. "Brothers forever." Inuyasha was clutching to Sesshomaru still.

"Now what are you so worried about?" asked Sesshomaru

"That somehow we'll be separated. I don't want that ta happen."

"How could that ever happen?" Sesshomaru said, kneeling down to be eye level with Inuyasha.

"Something always happens. _Ruins our lives_." Inuyasha turned his face the other direction so his brother couldn't see the fear in his eyes.

"Do not be afraid, you are a son of the Inu no Taisho," said Sesshomaru. He knew his brother too well.

Inuyasha looked back at his brother. "The bravest demon through-out the lands!"

Inuyasha looked back at his brother and smiled.

Sesshomaru looked away. "I think I should tell you I am sorry."

"Sorry for what, big brother?" Inuyasha didn't know what he was talking about.

"You mother..." he muttered. His voice was very serious.

"Yeah... what 'bout her?" Inuyasha didn't like the tone of his voice.

"I am afraid...she is no more..." he said.

Inuyasha's heart stopped for a brief moment. "W-what? NO! She can't be!" Inuyasha could feel more tears in his eyes.

"I did not want to tell you," he said.

Inuyasha threw himself at Sesshomaru and cried into his chest.

Again, Sesshomaru stroked his hair.

"W-when?" he asks, not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Do you really want to know?"

Inuyasha nodded again and buried his face deeper into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Just know she died with father," he said.

"We still have each other and I will always protect you, little brother," said Sesshomaru as he hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrapped his tiny arms around his brother. "I know." Inuyasha was feeling kind of sleepy, but didn't want to say anything till Sesshomaru brought it up. He didn't want to seem weak.

"Tired, little brother?" Sesshomaru's eyes relaxed into a kind expression.

Inuyasha nodded a little. "Kinda."

Sesshomaru laid down. "Come little brother; let us sleep."

Inuyasha nodded and crawled over to his brother.

Dream/memory sequence ended.

Kagome woke up, looking around. "Inuyasha, are you still awake?"

Inuyasha looked around surprised. "Yeah, I am."

"Why, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." Inuyasha smiled. "Just _happy_ memories."

"What are they?" Kagome asked.

"Of me as a child. Never thought I had 'em. Ha."

"What was it like as a child for you?"

"Depends who I was near," Inuyasha said simply.

"It's morning, didn't you get any sleep Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Not a bit," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Do you want to rest another day?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "Doesn't matter to me." He didn't notice it, but his tired body was leaning on Kagome.

Kagome was blushing.

"I'll leave you two alone and go wake up Sango."

Inuyasha had no idea what the reason for leaving them alone was for, but quickly noticed, but didn't comment on it; instead, he asks her a question. "Do you remember the first time I was human in front of you?"

"Yeah," said Kagome. She was so nervous.

"Remember what I asked you?"

"To lie down on my lap..." She blushed more.

"D-do ya think I could again?" Inuyasha was very nervous but he asked anyway.

"Sure." she was now all red.

Inuyasha blushed slightly and moved his head down into her lap; he looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"How do you think I smell?" she asked.

"Good." Inuyasha grinned up at her, eyes still closed.

"You remember," she smiled.

"Every moment with you I remember." Inuyasha had no idea what he had just said because he was already half asleep.

"Really?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Then Inuyasha remembered what he said. "Yeah. All the good moments, at least."

"That's so sweet," said Kagome

Inuyasha smiled, but was almost already asleep.

"Sango..." whispered Miroku.

Sango opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, for she was still half-asleep.

Miroku leaned over her. He could kiss her; she would never know, he thought.

"Miroku...?" Sango blinked her eyes, trying to get them to focus in the dim hut.

"Oh Sango you are beautiful ..." he whispered.

Sango blushed. "What... Miroku, what are you talking about? I'm not."

"You're right, now you look like a goddess..."

Sango blushed a deeper shade of red. "Miroku, don't toy with me."

"I would never toy with your heart Sango; it is far too precious to me."

Sango could feel her cheeks flaming. "How many girls have you told that to?" She couldn't see past his lecher side.

"I have only told you Sango, for you are the only goddess I know."

"Oh, Miroku! You're going to be the death of me if you keep saying stuff like that! You could never love me."

"Why?" Miroku was puzzled.

"Because I'm not a normal girl! I fight demons and a get beaten around and... and... you're Miroku!"

"And yet you are still perfect," said Miroku he moved in for a kiss.

Sango was surprised by what he said but didn't pull away from him.

Miroku finally had a chance, but he couldn't do it, not if Sango didn't want it, not this time.

Sango found her hand resting on Miroku's cheek. "Miroku..."

"Oh Sango ..." He closed his eyes and felt her hand rest on his cheek. It felt like delicate silk...

There was no way Sango was going to kiss him first... even if she wanted to so badly. She lightly rubbed his cheek.

Miroku looked into her eyes. He couldn't tell, though, if she wanted him to kiss her.

She was leaning closer. She wanted to feel his lips against her so much, it was almost unbearable.

"Perhaps I should go, Sango?" he said. His voice sound so hurt.

"Miroku...No, stay..." Sango just caught the hurt in his voice.

"Really?" he asked.

Sango smiled a little and nodded. She carefully pulled his face closer to her, she couldn't believe she was doing this! ...But it felt so right...

"Sango I'm sorry," he said and _kissed_ her.

Sango felt his lips against hers in the long-awaited kiss and quickly deepened it, showing to him she wanted him to kiss her.

Kagome wondered what was keeping them.

"Mmm, Kagome?" Inuyasha stirred slightly.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she looked down at him.

"What time is it? How long have I been out?" Inuyasha looked around, head still resting in her lap.

"You weren't out, you were sleeping," said Kagome.

"Same difference," he mumbled, trying to go back to sleep and his flash-back came back to him and he smiled.

'Nother sequence.

"Leave him alone!" Sesshomaru cried as he stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried out, so happy to see him, though the fact that he's nearly a bloody pulp didn't help him look too tough to his brother.

"You cannot let other think less of you because you are a hanyou, you are just as good!" said Sesshomaru in a firm but kind voice.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled, now flexing his claws at the bullies.

Sesshomaru sent out a whip of light and all the bullies and bystanders quickly dispersed.

Inuyasha grinned up at his brother. "You're so cool."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked down at his brother and actually _smiled_.

Inuyasha's grin widened at seeing his brother smile and he ran to hug him, something he hasn't done in a while.

Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha hair, "Remember my promise I will always be there for you."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. And if I can ever do anything to help you, I will." Inuyasha was happy to have someone who loved him so much.

"Yes, and what a great help you will be. Come, little brother--let us go home; you have many wounds that need to heal."

"Tell me, little brother, are you proud to be a hanyou?"

"Not really. But it's better than being human. I'd much rather be a big, strong demon like you, big brother."

"I see. Someday, you may accomplish this, but for now be content--be proud to be the son of the Lord of all Dogs."

"I am. It's a proud title. Brother? Are you ever going to rule the western land?"

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands now," he replied.

"You are? You never told me that...and if you did, I don't remember. Is it fun? Or is it a load of work?"

"It is a simple title. Little brother, what do you think of humans?"

"Well, I can't think too low of them, I mean, my mother was one. But in my eyes, they're pretty weak." Inuyasha looked up at his brother.

"Your mother was an exception, but most humans are useless and weak. But most of all, they are treacherous," warned Sesshomaru. His brother had seemed to change.

"What's the point of 'em? They don't do anything, Well...'cept maybe farm the land and such."

"I do not eat human food." replied Sesshomaru.

"True." Inuyasha nodded absently.

End the 'nother sequence.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha looked up at her.

"You looked upset, what could be keeping Sango and Miroku?" she asked.

"I was just remembering more memories... Sango and Miroku? Are they still in the hut?"

"Yeah," sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha let out a laugh. "Bet you a packet of ramen Miroku's practically sucking her face off!"

---

"Sango, can you ever forgive me?" Miroku asked.

"For what? Kissing me?"

"Yes, the kiss."

Sango smiled. "Forgive you? I should be thanking you."

"Sango, I think I am quite confused--this is not like you..." Miroku said as he pulled her up into sitting position.

"So, neither was the kiss..." Sango smiled and laughed at the confused look on his face.

"Sango, are you well?"

"Well? I'm better than ever!" Sango, knowing what she was doing, hugged Miroku, praying to every god up there that he wouldn't spoil the moment and grope her.

Miroku awkwardly put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in.

Sango smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Miroku was worried Sango might be possessed.

"Miroku? What's wrong?"

"Sango this is not you, what happen to the girl I new?" He had to ask.

"She fell in love," she whispered in his ear.

"But I fell in love with the girl I knew and I only know one way to get her back." He sighed.

"Don't you dare, you hentai!" Sango thought she knew what he was going to do.

"I want you, Sango, the real you," Miroku said.

"Miroku! If you grab my ass your face will be red for a week!"

"I am sorry Sango," he said as he lightly put his hand on her butt--yet he didn't even grab it.

Sango was fuming. He touched it! After she told him not to!

_**SLAP! **_

She hit his face with the most force she could muster.

"Ooo" Inuyasha called.

Miroku threw his arms around her. "You're back. The sprit is gone!"

"_Spirit_? What the hell are you talking about, Miroku? I kissed you and you went and touched me!"

"You were acting like someone I never knew, I thought you were probably possessed," said Miroku.

"Possessed? _POSESSED_? I go and announce my love for you and you think I'm **_POSESSED_**?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Wrong answer, buddy."

"I love you very much Sango, you are my goddess. I love you so much, I worry when you don't act like yourself. You said all the things I wanted to here, but it didn't sound like you. That was why I did what I did, and I am sorry." This was the first time Miroku ever apologized for it. "I think it would be best if I left now," he said and stood up.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we should both get out of here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the hut. "You should know one thing, I'm very dominant."

"Well then you will hate me, but..." He dipped her back and kissed her.

Sango was caught off guard and fell into the kiss.

Miroku pull her back up.

Sango gasped for air. "Oh, Miroku..." Sango gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh hello Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku was not a bit embarrassed.

Inuyasha howled with laughter. "Hey!"

Kagome wished she was in Sango's place and Inuyasha was in Miroku's.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome? You didn't say hi."

"Oh, hi," she replied.

"Hey you guys," Sango said cautiously.

"Kagome? I think it's our turn."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome.

She stood up Inuyasha's head slid of her lap.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried as his head hit the ground.

"Sorry," said Kagome.

"Yeah right you're sorry," said Inuyasha

Kagome blushed. "I didn't mean to."

"Why'd ya stand up so fast? Did you see something?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she replied.

"Well? What did you see?" Inuyasha was now standing up, looking around.

"It's not important."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. When do we leave?"

"After you defeat me," said Sesshomaru coming in. (Dun dun dun.)

Inuyasha spun around. "Sesshomaru... Why are you here!"

"I want the Tetsusaiga," he replied simply.

"Well, duh. But why do you keep trying! Sheesh! Think ya would have learned you ain't gettin' it!"

"I will defeat you, Inuyasha. Have you not seen it I am a youkai, and you are a dirty hanyou."

"That's not what you used to say! You used to tell me to be proud to be a hanyou!"

"I never said that," said Sesshomaru. "Show me the truth; show me your youkai side!"

"_YES_, you did! Don't you remember that day when you beat those bullies up for me and we were talking about humans and YOU TOLD ME TO BE PROUD! Were you _lying_ to me?"

"The only way to have any pride is to be a _youkai_! I have heard you have one--I have heard you have a 'youkai'. I would like to see it."

"What's so special about my demon side?" Inuyasha was getting aggravated. He knew what his "big brother" had said.

"Apparently, nothing."

"Why I'll kill you, you lying dog!"

Sesshomaru smiled.

Inuyasha faltered. "Why the hell are you smiling!"

"As a hanyou you will fight me? Are you ashamed of our father? Are you afraid of your youkai side?"

"I'm not ashamed of him! But I _AM_ ashamed of _you_! You never believed in me, did you!"

"I did at one time, perhaps. You had said you wanted to be a full youkai; that is why I thought you might have had potential. But it seems you are content with being a half demon," said Sesshomaru.

"Why can't you love me the way I am, damn it! You don't hear me complaining!"

"Love you?" Sesshomaru began to laugh like he had never laughed in front of anyone if he ever laughed at all.

Inuyasha let what he had said register. "You used to act like my brother! You used to protect me! What _changed_?"

"Just give me the Tetsusaiga, and we will be even."

"Like hell! You don't deserve it! You have your own damn sword!"

"Then you will have to fight me or..." he said.

"Or?..." Inuyasha asked. The idiot didn't even finish!

"You won't like my other option."

"Well, what the hell is it!" Damn brother.

He walked right past Inuyasha to Kagome, lifted her chin, and said "Her."

"What the hell! It's me you want to kill, not her!"

"Oh, I don't want to kill her," said Sesshomaru.

"What the hell's worse than ki-- _Oh_." Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. "I'm fighting to keep Kagome safe, and to show you, you were right about half-demons! We _can_ be proud!"

"I will only fight you when we are equal," said Sesshomaru.

"We're as equal as we'll ever be! I'm not going to turn demon just for your sick amusement! And when have you ever cared about equality, you ass!"

"Then it is not worth fighting you if I will so easily win," Sesshomaru replied.

"Of all the times we've fought, when have I lost!" Inuyasha brandished Tetsusaiga to emphasize his point.

"When I let us _tie_." Sesshomaru smiled; he knew if he could make his brother mad enough he may to truly fight him.

"Do not let him trick you Inuyasha!" said Miroku.

Inuyasha screamed and charged his brother. "I **hate** you!"

His brother simply stepped out of the way.

Inuyasha swung his sword when his brother moved in hopes of hitting him then.

"Is that the best you can do? I suppose I should expect no better from a _hanyou_!" he said.

Inuyasha screamed again with rage and practically threw himself at his brother, sword held out in front of him.

Sesshomaru jumped back. "To think I do nothing and I win."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha was, to say, beyond pissed.

Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's eyes to see if there was anything they would change.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a brief moment. "You are an ASS!"

"Your voice has changed brother." He showed approval in his voice.

"I don't care; all I care about is you dead by **my** hands! You lied to me when I was so young!"

"Show me, brother, unless you're afraid of your youkai blood!"

"I'm not afraid! But you should be!"

"Of a _hanyou_? Sorry, but unlike you, I respect my demon blood."

Inuyasha charged at his brother, slashing at him with his claws, all the while screaming "Why can't it be like it used to! Why can't you treat me like you did when I was a child!"

Sesshomaru showed no pain. "If you're going to fight, at least fight me like you mean it." he mad no move.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "What? What makes you think I don't mean it?"

"I'm still standing."

"You wouldn't be if you would shut up!"

"Hanging around all the humans has made you soft."

Inuyasha started to growl. "Like leaving me standing isn't soft of you?"

"Why fight a hanyou; it would be too easy for me."

"Try me." Inuyasha flexed his clawed hands, making a cracking noise.

"Little brother, are you trying to intimidate me?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"You have no emotions to intimidate, you block of ice!"

"I would never be intimidated by a hanyou."

Inuyasha's blood was boiling, his demon blood taking over. "Then what about a demon?" he shouted.

"You, a demon, _really_?" he asked. (Sarcasm?)

Inuyasha's red eyes squinted as he charged, hand held out to smash through his brother's stomach.

Sesshomaru had out his Toujikin and blocked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha screamed at his brother, annoyed he was blocking him.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to lose.

Inuyasha kept trying to swipe at his brother, but his anger wasn't helping, it was making him even slower.

Sesshomaru struck him with the Toujikin more than once.

"What's going on Sango, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not quite sure," responded Sango.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as the sword pushed its self into him.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"It seems Inuyasha's desire to win has drawn out his youkai self. However, in this form the Tetsusaiga is useless--if he tries to use it he will be burned," Miroku said.

Inuyasha couldn't believe he... he... lost. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then do you accept your death?" Sesshomaru said, the Toujikin on Inuyasha throat.

"If that's my last option." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at his brother, remembering all those good memories. Where did it all go _wrong_?

Sesshomaru looked at him. "Poor little brother." He raised his sword as if to strike Inuyasha, but to everyone's surprise, sheathed it.

"But...why?" Inuyasha continued to stare up at his brother.

Sesshomaru began to walk off.

"You can't walk away from me! You come back here and tell me why you aren't killing me!"

Sesshomaru turned around for a moment and looked at Inuyasha, and it looked almost as if his face softened for a moment. (_Softened_.)

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha had dropped his hands to his side.

Sesshomaru continued walking away.

Inuyasha ran in front of his brother. "Don't you walk away from me."

Sesshomaru simply side-stepped him.

"Sango?" asked Kagome. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure... Miroku?"

Inuyasha stepped in front of him again. "Tell. Me."

"If I knew his past..."

"Well, I know that much!"

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, and passed him by again.

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru by the back of the neck and pulled him back.

"Let go of me," said Sesshomaru.

"Not until you tell me." Inuyasha gripped the back of his neck tighter.

Sesshomaru pried Inuyasha's fingers off of him and continued to leave. He didn't want to stay and 'chat'.

"Sesshomaru! You aren't leaving until you speak up about what the hell you're doing." Inuyasha poked his Tetsusaiga in Sesshomaru's back in a prodding motion.

Sesshomaru continued to leave.

Inuyasha raced in front of Sesshomaru again and stuck his sword in his face.

Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha; he would wait for him to make a move this time.

Inuyasha stabbed Sesshomaru lightly with his sword in the chest, only creating a trickle of blood. "I'm not playing around."

Sesshomaru was silent.

"You too afraid to talk?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha--it was the cold uncaring stare he usually had.

"I'm about to stab those stupid eyes of yours out!"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Sesshomaru was being _mighty_ brave. He lifted Tetsusaiga from Sesshomaru's chest to his face, scratching his perfect nose.

Sesshomaru reached up with his hand touched his nose. He saw the blood and closed his eyes. He opened them again, staring at his little brother.

"What are you looking at!" Inuyasha wanted to cut that damn nose off but thought his brother should get _ONE_ chance. (How many one-chances had he given him?)

Sesshomaru thought to himself, '_You.'_

Inuyasha smirked and ran the blade lightly down Sesshomaru's face, creating a small blood line.

Again Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, as he was taller than his younger brother.

Inuyasha slide the blade down his cheek, creating another line. "This will go on and on till you talk."

"I have already had my battle with you," he replied, and again bypassed Inuyasha.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha ran the sword through Sesshomaru's back, knowing he would heal... sooner or later.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground from the force of the sword, but he managed to barely stand back up.

"SPEAK!" Inuyasha held the sword in front of him in battle stance.

Sesshomaru had nothing to say; he didn't reach for his sword, nor take a fighting stance. All this time he had not fought back.

"What the hell is your problem!"

Sesshomaru wondered a bit if Inuyasha would kill him. He didn't mind. He was quiet and tried to bypass Inuyasha again.

"Sesshomaru! You tell me right now! I can't stand not knowing, you went against your promise! And you know what I'm talking about!"

"What promise?" he asked.

"You said we'd always be together! That you'd always be there for me when I need you!"

"I have kept my promises," said Sesshomaru.

"NO YOU HAVEN'T! You weren't there with my troubles with Kikyo; you weren't there to comfort me when I cried at night! You weren't there!" Inuyasha knew he'd just admitted to crying, but he didn't care right now.

"I have been around and it was your choice--you left me for Kikyo."

"I didn't leave you! I-I ..."

"And why do you look so embarrassed about crying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because it's not what men do..." Inuyasha huffed.

"I have seen you cry before and I have kept my promises to my _satisfaction_!" He put emphasis on the last part; and again began to leave.

"Who cares about YOUR satisfaction! You made the promise to ME! To always keep my safe! And now look! You're leaving me again!"

"What's going on? What promise?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I do not know--did you ever make any promises to you brother? Perhaps it is one of those," said Miroku. "I never had a sibling, so I do not know."

"Sesshomaru! Don't you give me the damn silent treatment now!"

Sesshomaru was already far off.

Inuyasha threw the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru, hoping it would slow him down and he would actually talk.

Sesshomaru didn't touch it and disappeared into the sunset.

Inuyasha watched his brother fade into the distance, jaw clenched tight.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"What's wrong? He didn't even admit to breaking the damn promise! He knows he did!"

"What promise?" asked Miroku.

"Just a stupid promise he made to me when I was a kid. When he still loved me." Inuyasha turned around and walked in the opposite direction of his brother.

However, unbeknownst to him, Sesshomaru was watching him. "I have always kept my promise and I have always watched over you. I still now sharpen you fighting skills. I will always take care of you, and if one day you do win and are about to kill me I will be content, and maybe, just maybe tell you all of this," said Sesshomaru from the tree where he could watch his brother, though his brother couldn't see him.

Inuyasha growled at his friends. "Well, c'mon already, damn it!"

"Did you hear something?" asked Kagome.

The leaves rustled.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "It's just the wind." Inuyasha looked up to the sky and smiled and closed his eyes. "I'll always love you like a brother... Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered.

"I know little brother if only you knew I felt the same way..."

The End


End file.
